Light's Lost Love
by Oathbreaker
Summary: Tricked and enticed by darkness, Syaoran Li does his dark master's bidding. With an intent of a greater evil, together they would bring darkness eternal on the land. But a single soul of light stood as a beacon of hope in their way...
1. Light's Lost Love : Prologue

A/N: Hey new guy here so this is first fanfic. I'm only writing a prologue of the story

so if it turns out bad I won't be continuing for no reason. So anyway, on with the

show. Ok Prologue happens soon after last CCS episode, I think. The story

itself is later on their life. (dunno exactly, since I don't know if I will continue)

_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Never have, never will. The lucky people of CLAMP own it._

**Prologue: Light's Lost Love**

"Why…why did he have to leave? I just wish…"

An auburn haired girl her deep, sorrowful emerald eyes flowing with tears, Sakura Kinomoto, slowly walked home from the airport. She walked within a park, through rows of wilting trees, the leaves scattering wildly in the fresh wind. The moon shone brightly, beaming down on the path she walked, while the stars twinkled marvellously. Her head hung mournfully as she stumbled along a path, her sigh impaired by her tears. Syaoran Li, her deeply loved friend, had left her.

"I only hope I can see him again…"

She did not know how long she walked, nor how far but she didn't care. She only thought of him, now probably hundreds of miles away from her .Yet she still held onto his loving memory. A small owl flew from a tree and hooted feebly as it soared overhead.

"As long as we think of each other…we won't forget. Right?"

She sat down on a bench and slowly looked up. She saw a large, wonderful cherry blossom tree wilting along with all the other trees. As she saw radiant pink fluttering around, she thought of how beautiful it looked.

"The blossoms of the cherry tree already fall like snow. What more can the wind ask of them?" For the first time that night, she smiled.

Syaoran had just arrived at the Hong Kong airport. Collecting his luggage, he walked outside, waiting a friend of his to pick him up. For a few minutes he stood near the road, watching and waiting. His chestnut bangs flew messily in his face as the wind swept past his face. His thoughts then drifted back to Sakura. He felt extremely guilty for leaving here like that, but he had no choice. He swore he would return for her.

"What's taking them so long? They're trying my patience…"

A nearby payphone began to ring but Syaoran ignored its annoying tone. But still it continued to ring. Nobody else was there, and his curiosity had got the better of him. He walked to the phone and picked up the phone from its receiver.

"H…Hello?"

"Syaoran Li?" replied a deep, grating voice.

"What do you want?" Though he felt wary, he replied fiercely. How did this person know him?

"I wish to meet you. But this phone is unsafe so I can't explain now, we could be heard. There's a bench about 200ft to the left of you. Go to it and sit there…now!"

"How do…?"

"Do it!" he replied in an agitated tone.

There was a click and the phone died. Syaoran placed the phone back onto the receiver and made his way to the bench in a slow, steady gait. He desperately looked around for anyone who was watching him. Still nobody. Again he quickly glanced around before sitting down. Unexpectedly there came a ring from underneath the bench. Syaoran peered under it and saw a small brown envelope, sealed. Picking it up and opening it, he grasped a small, silvery mobile phone inside. He flipped it open and held it closely to his ear. The same voice as before answered.

"Good. Now, go back inside the airport and turn up the stairs to your right. Continue along the hallway until you come to a fire exit on your left. Go!"

Syaoran obeyed, but reluctantly. It seemed like a trap, but a feeling inside thought it held promise, somehow. He made his way back through the airport and up the stairs, brushing past the people walking down. He reached the top and walked along the hallway. Syaoran spoke into the mobile again.

"So who the hell are you and how do you know me. And-"

"This is not the place, nor the time for talking. Now shut up and do as you are told like a good little boy!"

Syaoran saw a small sign with "Fire Exit" above him. As he opened the door, the voice spoke to him again. But the voice sounded triumphant.

"Now we are in a safe place, I have one thing left to say before we meet. Don't struggle."

"What-"

Suddenly, a tall shadow strode from a dark corner and kicked the back of Syaoran's knees. Syaoran, surprised by the sneak attack, instantly fell kneeling on the polished marble floor. Through his teary eyes, he saw the figure drew out a gun and held it point blank to his head.

"Sweet dreams, Syaoran Li…"

The gun was then thrust towards Syaoran's leg and shot with a silenced noise. Syaoran looked down and saw a small dart jammed in his upper leg and caught a glimpse of some blue liquid before it was injected into him. He instantly struggled to stay awake, but his eyes refused to hold. He slowly fell to darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well that's it. Please please pleaseeee R&R. I want to get feedback and continue if I see it fit.


	2. A Familiar Face

A/N: Well after a hard half week of tests and exams, I'm ready to jump back into the story of Light's Lost Love. So I decided this is set when Sakura and Syaoran are 14 (I'm not sure what grade at school that is, since I'm not American). So away we go…

_Disclaimer: CCS and its characters aren't mine, they're CLAMPs_

**Chapter 1: A Familiar Face**

"Sakura, are you listening to me!"

"Sorry Tomoyo, I was just…daydreaming."

The two friends sat on the small bench at school, Tomoyo's deep amethyst eyes scanning Sakura. She smirked a little as she saw Sakura gazing past the school fountain at someone.

"You're looking at the new guy, aren't you?"

Sakura blushed a little as she turned back to Tomoyo, grinning slightly.

"So what if I am? He looks so…sexy, I guess." Though she said it, that wasn't the reason. It was a charade to cover what she really thought.

Sakura had been eying the new student that had arrived at school. She didn't know his name, but something about him was familiar. Something that she couldn't place. Of course, she had been caught a few times looking at him, by her friends, teachers and even the boy himself. She would then snap back to reality and mutter slightly.

Tomoyo continued talking as Sakura's eyes fell back to the boy.

"So anyway I was thinking maybe you could help me arrange something for my party. I was thinking going to see a movie."

"Nah. There isn't anything out that's worth watching."

"Ok maybe... shopping?"

"You know I wouldn't really count that…"

"Well I'm outta ideas…" Tomoyo giggled slightly

"Oh come on, there must be something."

The two sat for a minute, racking their brains for ideas but every time they thought of an idea, it would seem childish. Then the two looked up at each other and started to giggle.

"Slumber party!" The two cried in unison.

The school bell rang in the distance so the two picked up their bags and began to stroll leisurely back to the school, discussing their plans for next week.

As they came nearer to the school, Sakura saw the boy again. He was still mingling with the other teens, but one caught her eye.

"Hey Tomoyo isn't that-?"

"Yeah. She's the daughter of that fancy CEO of Corplus corporation, that massive computer company. Setsuka Kageuchi is a real backstabber."

"Oh yeah. She's such a snobby bitc-"

Setsuka's shrill voice called back to Sakura before she could finish. She had obviously heard.

"Watch your mouth Kinomoto," the girl twisted around, her long black hair twirling marvellously around her face "I wouldn't disrespect someone who can throw you out the social circle like that!" She clicked her fingers a little vigorously.

"Oh shut up Kageuchi. Just because we aren't stuck up and money grabbing!"

"How dare you…"

Setsuka walked towards Sakura as her hand was coming into contact with Sakura's face. But a hand emerged from behind Setsuka and stayed her hand. It was the new boy. His voice was quite deep and slightly husky.

"Leave her. You don't want trouble."

Setsuka glared at him, but he just glared right back at her. She had been defeated.

"Alright then. But another snide remark like that Kinomoto…" She glared piercingly at Sakura before turning on her heels and she swiftly disappeared in a flash of twisting black hair. Sakura looked at the boy who still stood in front of her. She timidly spoke up to him.

"Thanks…I uh…don't know your name."

"It isn't important…Now don't get go insulting Setsuka again, she really means it what she intimidates someone," Sakura was still staring at his face. His eyes were dull amber, like a burning fire that had died to its embers, and his messy hair was a dark chestnut colour "and if you must call me something, I prefer Wolf."

"Wolf? Why?"

"It was my nickname sometime ago."

Wolf walked away, leaving Sakura standing, her eyes hooked on him again. For the first time, she noticed he had a slight limp that was caused by his right leg.

On a remote island far out to sea, a large hulking figure watched the events that unfolded before him through a strange orb, bleak colours swirling in its depths. He could see Wolf talking with the intended target. The figure then sat down. He clapped his hands and a man rapidly entered the room. This servant was like a twig compared to the bulking giant sitting on an extravagant throne. His voice boomed as he spoke to the servant.

"I have here a package for Wolf. Follow the instructions on this card on top exactly! Wolf's job must be seen to and it is imperative this package is received only by him. Failure is not an option!"

Collecting the package, the servant retreated out of the room with a low bow. The bulk started to laugh deeply.

"After Wolf's job, I must begin my operation…"

A/N: Well that's it for now. I think this chap is kinda crappy but I'm trying nonetheless. Please R&R and if you must flame, do it so it seems like constructive criticism.


	3. Dream or Memory?

A/N: Wow I'm making these chapters far quicker than I expected to be. Maybe I'm doing that in place of quality? I dunno. Anyway you know what ya gotta do : R&R

_Disclaimer: If I owned CCs, It would have lasted much longer, but its not mine its CLAMPs_

**Chapter 2: Dream or Memory?**

"_HEY! Where the hell am I? Lemme go you basta-! "_

"_SILENCE!"_

_A figure stood in front of Syaoran and subdued him with a blow to his stomach. Syaoran's face was covered with a bag of some sort and his hands were bound with strong rope to the ceiling, his body dangling limply above the floor. His feet and legs were bound also. He could feel his chest searing in pain and he gasped sharply. He could hear two voices. The first was a deep voice but he seemed to hiss slightly when not talking. The second voice was also deep and grating and Syaoran recognised him as he was the one he had talked to on the phone. _

"_He didn't come quietly. He'ssss got some spirit… for a child."_

"_Yes and he's the reason I wanted him here. He can prove to be…a good asset."_

"_Ssss…Well now that my job is done, I expect my payment in the usual method."_

"_Yes it has already been taken care of…"_

_Some light tapping footsteps grew quieter and quieter until Syaoran could hear nothing. There was a moments silence before the second man spoke again._

"_I have a chance to talk to you now…"_

_Syaoran could hear heavy footsteps approaching him. _

"_Yeah well I've got…ugh…nothing to say to you!" Syaoran spat bitterly._

"_Ha. Who said you could talk?"_

_Syaoran instantly felt a sharp sensation on his back as a whip cracked menacingly on his bare back flesh. The figure must have picked one up._

"_Now, let me put it simply. I will ask you questions. If you refuse or lie, I shall torture you in which way I see fit. If you prove a nuisance, then this will take a long time because I am a patient man. Now…Let's begin."_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Wolf woke up startled and brought a small katana from under his pillow, pointing it around his room. Nobody was in his room. Wolf sighed anxiously as he sheathed his katana and wiped the sweat from his head.

Wolf groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his small red watch. 05:56.

He got up and walked slowly to his washroom. Filling his sink with chilling water, he splashed it on his face. These 'nightmares' were occurring quite often and it started only recently. He actually suspected it had something to do with that girl at school he had seen on his first day.

His dreams would vary from time to time. One that caught his attention was a boy and a girl, each no younger than 10 years old, were at an airport. He wasn't sure if they were real or just his mind playing tricks on him.

While his mind was swimming with these thoughts, he could hear a small shuffle outside his door. He snuck over to the door and hide to the side. The door slid opened slowly and a man holding a package walked through.

As Wolf began to approach the man stealthily, the man suddenly turned and caught Wolf's fist. He deftly threw the package up, pulled Wolf towards him, jabbing him sharply in the shoulder. Ducking under Wolf's arm, again he jabbed the back of his shoulder. To finish, he held his arm over Wolf's neck, pulled him back and tripped him over using his leg.

But Wolf had years of training and experience, and he was gifted with unnatural grace and speed. The man relinquished his grasp as Wolf planted his hands on the floor whilst falling backwards, back flipped and faced the man, now laughing.

The man was very alike to a snake. Dark black eyes, thin nostrils, a wide mouth with a slightly parted tongue, and to top it off, his skin was a very sallow white. Tall and weedy, he stood around 6" 5' with very dull grey clothing. His hair was pure white and slicked back, but this could not be seen too much for his bandanna. He hissed lightly as he spoke.

"Ah Wolf. I see you are no longer a cub. That training hasss paid off." Still laughing, he caught the package that had been thrown up.

"So what do you want lizard features!"

"Tut tut Wolf. That's Snake to you. I thought you would have learned respect by now. But this package is for you. It contains the necessary items for your… first assignment. The briefing papers are in there too. Ssssee ya around."

Wolf grasped the package. It was moderately heavy. He opened the case and found components that looked extraordinarily like a weapon, along some papers. His eyes scanned the papers. It was a planned assassination.

"Snake what abou-?"

But Snake was gone. He had an annoying habit of that and Wolf shouldn't have been surprised.

Sakura lazily sat on the sofa, casually flicking through the channels on the TV. 'Where the hell is Tomoyo? She said she'd be here by 5.' She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with two tears on the upper leg of each with a long-sleeve cherry blossom pink top. Her hair was done up with two small pigtails and a pink band rested across her forehead.

Turning off the TV, she decided to go over to Tomoyo's and see what was going on. No sooner as she had, the doorbell rang. As she walked out the door, she saw Touya had already answered it. He sniggered as he saw Sakura.

"Hey Sakura. Your girlfriend Tomoyo is here!"

"Why? Are you jealous?" Sakura snapped as she grabbed her coat and shoes.

"Shut it. I'm just waiting for the right girl. But I feel sorry for Dad. He's got a daughter that's a-"

"Don't even say it Touya. Don't even say it." Leaving a smirking Touya at the door, Sakura turned on her heels and followed Tomoyo onto the street. It was a sort of mild, breezy day but an ominous looking fog lay across the streets. "So where are we going Tomoyo?"

"Well one of my friends has opened a clothes shop near my house and I thought I would show you it. The stuff is really good quality. In fact, I got a lovely yukata for a bargain. You know, I was thinking of doing…"

As she rambled on further about the clothes shop and her ideas of opening her own, Sakura gazed forward. Ever since he had introduced himself, Wolf had been the only thing on her mind. Kero warned it wouldn't have a positive effect on her, but she still thought about him.

Through the dense, swirling mists, Sakura saw a lone figure walking along the street ahead of them. The profile of the person became clearer and clearer as the friends walked closer until they came within view. Sakura recognised him instantly.

"Wolf!"

Wolf turned around and faced Sakura. He sighed before turning his back on her and continued to walk. But Sakura didn't give up that easily.

"Hey get back here! What ya' doing out at this time?"

"I should be asking you the same question. Now shut up and leave me alone. I've got business to attend to."

Sakura stopped. She could hear the clear agitation and impatience of his voice as she saw him disappear again into the fog. Tomoyo's voice broke the silence.

"What's with that guy? He could have at least said goodbye. Well anyway, we better hurry. Looks like a storm is heading this way. And the shops closing in an hour. I wanna get in some last minute shopping."

'Typical' thought Sakura. But her mind was troubled by Wolf still. Why was he impatient? Where was he going? And why the hell was he so damn rude?

A/N: Well that's my biggest chapter yet. Hope you guys liked it. And…well R&R. That's all for now folks!

XxOathbreakerxX


	4. Encounter in the Night

A/N: Ok well thanks for the reviews everyone. It's just a select few but at least it's not going by unnoticed. So just R&R and you've done your job. Oh and i had to do this in Notepad today, since Word isn't working for some reason. Anywhooo... 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related toorbased on a game / movie / anime etc (except maybe the storyline)

Chapter 3: Encounter in the Night

Wolf was walking silently along the street, the fog was lifting slightly and storm clouds gathered above his head. He was now having second thoughts about what he had to do; he had heard rumours about their power. And even the method of assassination seemed very cowardly. Wolf looked down in the case and sighed deeply.

"A sniper rifle? Pathetic…"

His mind began to drift again to his dreams. They kept returning, haunting his thoughts, distracting his focus, blinding him to his thoughts on everything else. Once in a while, he would try to delve deep into his memory, seeing if he could find images even slightly related to his dreams. But if he found something, his mind would deny him access and he would lose concentration.

"I can't let these dreams interfere. I must ignore them…"

Wolf kept walking and walking. Finally, he arrived at the entrance to a very odd structure, but towering nonetheless. Walking into the building, he glanced around and saw no security guards. The reception was of elaborate marble, but extremely foreboding. There were many lights upon the walls, but none were operational. The only light was the moonlight flooding through the glass doors. In front of Wolf was a large circular desk, with computers, chairs and other things on the desks.

'Must be on a break…' thought Wolf 'better for me I suppose.'

But he couldn't shake an ill-omened feeling. It didn't seem right. No guards when such an important meeting was taking place. In fact as he climbed up and up, there were still no personnel. Wolf hurried his pace. Was he given false information?

As he saw the peak of the stairwell, he broke into a run. His feet pounded madly off the metal steps. Slowing down at the door, he stopped and opened his case. Pulling out the weapon components, he threw them down the stairwell and instead drew out a katana, as well as a few throwing knives. He preferred style and finesse.

As he drew his katana, it glistened in the moonlight. He examined the blade. It was expertly tempered and sharp. Upon the edge of the blade, there was a marking of a wolf-like animal. This sword was his only real friend. The so called 'friends' he had made at school were for the job. He was taught by his master that friends were only there to let you down.

He approached the door, opening it slowly. Peeking round the edge, he walked out and made his way to a prominently placed office. On it he read CEO. This was the one. He took a long deep breath before reaching for the handle and opening the door.

"So you finally came…I have been expecting you."

Wolf jumped as he heard a male voice coming from the chair. It had swivelled around and a luminous pair of eyes glared menacingly at him. Wolf laughed.

"You think he would leave you? After what you saw?"

"I must agree. I suppose he has his reputation…So do what you came to do. If you can."

"Don't think I will hesitate."

"Oh no…" Wolf ran towards the chair, leaped in the air and forced his blade downwards. There was a wonderful sound, as Wolf put it, of metal on metal whirring madly. Wolf's blade was stopped dead in its tracks. "That wasn't what I meant, child."

Wolf retreated a few steps before lunging at him again. But again the man blocked again.

"No child. Your form of fighting is sloppy and weak."

"Form? My style has no solid form, so it may adapt to the situation!"

Wolf then eyed the man before lunging at him again. But as the man lifted his sword, Wolf jumped over his head and swung viciously. As the man came to block again, his sword was cleaved in two as Wolf's katana narrowly missed his face. He gasped and fell back in his chair.

"How could you …"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

The man eyed the sword and realised how it had happened. He saw the engraving at the sword edge.

"A Hatorri Hanzo sword…I thought he had given up making 'weapons of death' as he so rightly put."

"You're sharper than I thought. Tell ya what…I'll give you till the count of 5 to leave the room and I'll let you go."

The man gaped at Wolf.

"Five…"

The man hastily got to his feet and turned.

"Four…"

He ran madly to the door.

"THREE!"

Wolf rushed towards the man as he began to open the door. Thrusting his sword upwards, he turned and began to sheathe his katana. He heard a dull thud, feeling blood on his back.

"That shows you…not to mess with this wolf, Kageuchi!"

A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuun. Not really. That was a sucky ending to the chapter but I couldn't think of much else. So anyway, R&R


	5. Realisation

A/N: Ok it's been a while since last update, but I've been doing coursework for school. So thanks for all the reviews you guys. So let's go on. And R&R.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to anything based on a game / movie / anime etc._

**Chapter 4: Realisation**

Sakura and Tomoyo were now drenched from the storm, now raging wildly down the street. Dripping from head to toe, they came marching into Sakura's house, cursing their bad luck. Sakura called up the stairs, for she knew her brother was out on a hot date, or so he said, and her father was at work, still.

He had been working overtime way too much. But every time Sakura and Touya told it was a bad idea, he merely used his old excuse that it brings in more money for them.

"Kero, I'm back."

Kero flew lazily down the stairs, yawning.

"You're back. Did you-"

Sakura reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a mini chocolate cake. Kero swooped over to her hand and snatched the cake away, taking a large chunk out of its side. He flew away upstairs, indulging himself in the hunk of chocolate.

"Sakura, do you mind if I use the bathroom? I gotta dry my hair."

"Sure."

Tomoyo disappeared upstairs, leaving Sakura with her thoughts. Sitting down on the sofa, she again began to think of Wolf.

It seemed strange, somehow. It was like she had met him, but seemed so unfamiliar at the same time. His hair, his attitude, his eyes.

It suddenly hit her. It was him. It had to be.

"How could I have been so blind…but if it is him, why doesn't he remember me?"

Wolf was walking home. In his bag, his bloody clothes (he had changed into another casual outfit, since he didn't want to walk with fresh blood on his top) lay crumpled along with his Hattori Hanzo katana. Looking down at it, the sword lay snugly in its scabbard. As he saw the engraving, he could hear a voice in his head.

"Look after the sword, dear descendant…"

Wolf looked up, as raindrops began to fall lightly on his head. It slowly turned heavier, and he was forced to run. He was still quite a way from his house yet.

Arriving at his small house, earned from his family that was apparently killed in a car crash, he walked in, dropped the bag onto the floor and disappeared upstairs. He was weary with tonight's events, and felt he wanted to just doze off lying in his comfortable bed.

But as he threw himself onto it, he heard the phone ring. Picking it up, he recognised the voice.

"I'd like to congratulate you on your successs Wolfy boy."

"Snake…"

"He is very pleased. So pleased He is sssetting your real assssignment."

"So you mean that was-"

"A test? Ssss….Partly. He wanted to see if you could be trusted, if you had the skills, but He also needed that man out of the way as you were told so … Kageuchi, or whatever it wasss."

"Yes, well…goodnight."

"Oh He's also invited you to a … ssspecial dinner party of his on Thursday. Consider yourself lucky Wolfy boy, for these parties are for His top dogs."

"I'll remember that. Now do me a favour and stop calling at late hours!"

Wolf slammed the phone down and grunted.

"Special dinner party? Probably a drug dealer round-up…"

With that, he lazed back onto his bed and fell asleep.

"_Why…why are you doing this…?"_

"_Why! You don't need to know WHY!"_

_Syaoran had just come-to and was still hanging from the ceiling. He could feel hot, searing pain over his entire body. That deep grating voice tore through his ears, fuelling his now kindled rage. He began to struggle and strain against the bonds but to no avail. _

"_Such spirit boy. Why do you fight, when you know you can't escape fool?"_

_The large figure picked up a large bucket of water and drenched it over Syaoran. It felt extremely cold. _

"_Now, feel the force of thunder…coursing through every part of your body!"_

_Syaoran felt a sharp pain in his back. For a split second there was no pain through his whole body. He was numb. Then he felt a massive force surge through his body and paralyzed him. Tears began to stream down his eyes. He was alone, nobody could help…It was hopeless._

"_I…I give. Just stop…"_

"_Good good. I knew you'd see it my way. Now…"_

_He clapped his hands and 2 soldiers came running in the room. _

"_Take him away to Room A5 but be gentle. He is our new … guest."_

_The figure smiled maliciously. _

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Wolf woke with a start, but a quick survey of the surroundings he lay back down.

"When will they end…?"

Sakura sat on her desk, mindlessly looking out the window. She would see him at lunchshe thought. She felt her eyelids fail slightly, but shook her head and forced herself to stay awake. Math…

The bell rang after what seemed like a lifetime. Sakura gathered her stuff and darted out the door. She could not miss the opportunity. Hurrying through the corridor, she heard swearing in the distance as she knocked passed several people.

She would wait at the exit to the yard. He always came outside, she thought. Not long after that Wolf came walking calmly out the door.

"Wolf. Hey Wolf!"

"Yeah?"

"Uh I was thinking yesterday and…uh…I don't know how to say this but…"

"Look if it's a date, I'll pass thanks."

"No, no it's something else."

"Well hurry up."

No it couldn't be. Syaoran would never act like that for so long to her. Not after what he had said 4 years ago.

But still she did not give up.

"Wolf…No Syaoran…don't you remember me? At all?"

"What? Are you drunk or something? And who is Syaoran?"

Her heart and brain screamed inside at him. He was lying. But why would he? She remained silent, staring down at the floor. She could feel a single tear flowing down her cheek.

"Well if that's all, I'll be going…"

Wolf looked at her, and couldn't help but feel sorry.

"Look, if there's anything you need help with, just call me ok?" He handed her a small piece of paper with a few hastily scribbled numbers. She nodded slowly and looked up.

A/N : Well I know it was a bit disappointing for a big wait, but I am trying. My brain is swarming with Shakespeare, algebra and all this work crap. Driving me mental !

Anyway R&R


	6. Voice Inside My Head

A/N: Hey some of you guys need to read a bit harder, you're missing my point here. OK let me break it down. Syaoran Wolf. Wolf does not remember anything before or during the torturing, so he thinks he isn't Syaoran (a little too much I wanted to give but just to straighten it out)

Now that's sorted …

"…" – Speech

'…' - Thoughts

(Ruler line) - Change of view/time/place etc.

_Disclaimer: Must I say it…we all know_

**Chapter 5:**

Sakura was walking home along with Tomoyo, having told her everything about Wolf. She was clearly worried. "Look Sakura, I know why you think it's Syaoran but it isn't. Just think. If it is Syaoran, then why would he be lying for so long?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "Well…Maybe he forgot?"

Tomoyo shook her head slowly at Sakura, not convinced by her reply. "I don't think he would. Sakura just drop it ok? We got that party tonight, so that'll cheer you up!"

"Sure…ok then."

But she did not forget. Or rather she could not forget. Syaoran had meant so much to her long ago, and she could not easily abandon hope it was really him. 'No matter what people say I know it's him, it has to be.' she thought. Her hand passed over her thick hair, sticking it down slightly.

* * *

Wolf knew it was against what he was taught to give Sakura that number. But something inside had overpowered him and almost forced him to do it, against his will.

Continuing along the street, he was walking with somewhat of a strut. Passing the rows of houses, he stopped in front of one. The front of this house was no different from the others, each with lovely gardens with bed upon bed of colourful flowers, but it seemed familiar somehow. 'Maybe it's the fact I've walked down this street several times before…' he thought, continuing along the tarmac path.

'_Or maybe it's the fact that it used to be MY house.'_

Wolf spun around and looked up and down the street. Nobody was there, and Wolf could not sense anybody hiding. "Who's there? Show yourself!" he shouted. The disembodied voice replied.

'_Think about it. If you can't see me…'_

Wolf couldn't believe it. If he could not see who was talking and the voice had heard what he thought then it only meant… 'You're in my head!' Wolf thought.

'_Took you long enough…'_ the voice replied weakly. It only occupied a small part of Wolf's mind, but Wolf could hear it clearly nonetheless.

'Well I don't know who you are or how you got in there but it's my head. Now get out.'

'_Actually, it's my head you're talking about and you should be the one to get out.'_

'What the hell are you talking about? Get outta MY HEAD…'

The last part escaped through Wolf's mouth accidentally. He clasped his hand over his mouth and looked around. The voice in his head was silenced. No matter how he tried, Wolf could not get the voice to reply. Abandoning the idea, he began to rush home.

* * *

"Ah Wolf, so glad you could come. I like a punctual man."

"Good evening, Master." Wolf replied, bowing to a bulky man standing at the top of a grand staircase, beginning to walk down. This man lived in a large mansion, almost as a small castle on its own, hidden away in a large deserted valley.

"Please Wolf, no need for formalities. I was your master, but you passed my rigorous tests and proved yourself. Speak as you normally would."

"I can't do that Master. There is still much I can learn from your guidance."

The Master chuckled and put an arm around Wolf's shoulder. "Dear boy, you flatter me. But talking can wait. I must change clothes for this evening. My servant shall show you to the lounge."

He clapped twice, shortly followed by quick tapping steps. Emerging from behind a set of extravagantly crafted double doors, a stumpy and slightly disfigured man clad in a grotty tuxedo rushed to the Master and bowed lowly. "What is your bidding?"

"Take Wolf to the lounge. Whatever he requests you obey, within reason of course. Understood?" Master then turned to Wolf and smiled graciously. "Make yourself at home but do not expect me for a little while. I am quite terrible at choosing suitable dining outfits." He chuckled again before disappearing up the stairs.

The servant lead Wolf past many doors and through a few hallways, each decorated with tapestries, paintings, exotic flowers and the like. Finally, they reached a set of double doors which lead to a luxuriously decorated room. The servant bowed again to Wolf before speaking. "Is there anything you require Sir?"

Wolf thought for a moment before deciding.

"Could you get me a telephone? With a number directory?"

"Of course Sir." The servant disappeared for a minute or so before emerging again through the double doors and handing him a phone and a book. "Beg your pardon Sir, but may I enquire to ask who you wish to phone?"

"I…um…"

'_I eagerly await your response.' _It was that voice in Wolf's head from earlier on.

'God, not you again? Can't you leave me alone? Go haunt someone else.'

'_I can't go away, you know. This is my body and I can't go anywhere until I am back in it with full control.'_

'Look can you bother me later then? Right now I've got something to do.'

'_Oh, I suppose you're phoning her now then, to see if she's ok?'_

'How do you know… ?'

'_Well I am inside your head idiot. Besides, I know her.'_

"Um…Sir?" The servant was watching Wolf awkwardly. To him, it looked as though Wolf was in a trance.

"Sorry. I'm phoning a sick friend of mine. I promised her…I mean, him that I would phone."

The servant eyed Wolf suspiciously, but nodded his head before leaving. Flicking through the pages of the directory, he came to the number he wanted.

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura! Get your butt down here. Phone for you!" Touya shouted up the stairs of the Kinomoto residence.

"Be quiet Touya! I'm coming just gimme a sec'!" Sakura hastily tied a towel over her hair and rushed downstairs, clumsily picking up the phone.

"Sakura here. Who's this? …Oh hey Wolf. What you calling me for? … Hehe. That's nice of you. Well I'm getting ready for a small party at Tomoyo's and I can't wait for it. … Of course I'll be fine. What you think I'll get drunk and r- … Sorry. Got carried away. … So what about you? Where are ya and how ya doing? … You can't tell me? Why? … Ok then …Well bye then."

'Well that was thoughtful…but pointless I guess. " She thought, putting the phone back on the receiver.

(A/N : That paragraph was pointless I know, but I needed a bit of a filler)

* * *

Wolf pressed the button on the phone and set it to rest on a nearby table.

'_Well you sounded a complete idiot didn't you?' _

'Ok first off. I wanna know your name. Next, how you got in there. And how you claim that this is your body.'

'_Very well…but I can't remember some of my story. It all seems a blur to me. But what I am about to tell you, you cannot utter a word. Especially not to Sakura.'_

'Sakura? Why her?'

'_Just listen to my story…'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well there we go. Another week, another chapter. I think this is starting to get slightly worse every week to me, but the positive reviews keep me writing. Thanks so much for them all! But to let ya know, I never plan. I just write what comes into my head as long as it fits with the story. R&R before you go!


	7. The Cobra Unit

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. As long as I know people are R&R, then I know I can continue. And some people are a little eager to see what happens next, so here we go.

_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does. And neither do I own the names that are coming up later (you'll see) that are from something else I don't own._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Cobra Unit**

"Sakura, you're here at last!"

"Sorry I'm a bit late Tomoyo. My brother held me up a bit."

"Come on upstairs, everyone's here and the stuff's all set out. I rented us a movie to watch too."

"Sounds great!"

Sakura and walked upstairs with Tomoyo into a room with some other chattering girls. All greeted Sakura warmly, as they began to make themselves comfortable on the bed, chairs or on the floor in front of the TV. "Tomoyo where's the remote?" called out one of the girls. Just then, Sakura jumped up from her seat and yelped.

"I think it's here." Sakura smiled as she passed the remote.

"What were you doing with that there, Sakura? Haha!" The girls all giggled furiously at Sakura, now beginning to blush slightly as she laughed with them. "Now where's the on button?"

"I think it may be that big red one on the top with the word Power next to it."

Tomoyo grabbed the remote off her friend and pressed the button. The TV flickered to life. The news was on and the woman was talking in a usual serious manner.

"The body of the CEO of Corplus, Mr. Kageuchi, was discovered last night dead in his office…"

"Boring…Where's the DVD?" Tomoyo searched for the box.

"Wait? Kageuchi…Tomoyo, switch it back on. It's Setsuka's dad…" Sakura stole the remote and switched the news back on, the droning monotone voice of the newswoman continued.

"Police suspect a long weapon was used to kill the victim, possibly a sword, as he was found with blood stains splashed far and wide throughout the office. The following shots were taken earlier today…"

The scene then switched to a rounded office with a single desk, several filing cabinets and a few plants. The door and the several items around it had many blood stains splashed upon them. There lay a cleaved sword next to the desk; it was cut neatly in two.

The newswoman reappeared on the screen.

"There are no clues who may have done this, but officials are stressing they are using there utmost efforts to uncover this mystery. And now the weather forecast …"

All of the girls began to whisper but Sakura and Tomoyo sat silently.

* * *

'_Now do you understand? Do you see why this is my body?'_

'I guess. But who is it that kidnapped you?'

'_I told you, I don't remember. Would you try to look for him?'_

'Alright. Are you sure I can't-'

'_I told you. Not a word to anyone unless I say so.'_

'Ok…but promise me you won't bother me so much.'

'_I can't promise anything…but I'll try.'_

The servant reappeared and spoke quickly to Wolf. "Sir, the Master will see you. I will show you to His dining room. Please, come this way."

Wolf was lead again through a small maze of hallways and doors until they came to the dining room.

It was decorated with many portraits of people that looked like the Master, probably relations. There was a large table in the centre with 8 men sitting, all muttering quietly. They hushed as they saw Wolf enter the room, but quickly resumed their conversations. Expensive tableware lay neatly next to them all, as well as 2 more places on the table. "Your seat is here Sir." The servant pointed to the nearest chair.

Sitting down on the elegant chair, he gazed at the knifes and forks set in front of him. They were arranged in a manner of rows. He decided to enquire but the servant answered as he had read Wolf's mind. "Start from the outside and work inwards…" he smiled slightly.

"Aha there you are Wolf!"

Wolf heard the Master's voice and felt a large hand swoop over his shoulder and grasp it firmly. He faced the other 8 men sat around the table, all hushed again.

"This is Wolf and he made it possible for our little operation to continue after Tuesday's performance, as you all heard. This is why I invited him around tonight. Perhaps you can get to know everyone in my organization better Wolf."

One of the men, tall and well-built with a cold stern face wearing a luscious white tuxedo, stood up and raised his arm to his chest in salute.

"I thought your Cobra Unit had more members than that."

The Master chuckled heartily again.

"Of course it does. This one shows extra promise than the rest, not putting the others down. But the unit is an elite form of…soldiers, bluntly put."

"Who does this unit contain, may I ask?"

"The unit consists of Solid Snake, gunslinger extraordinaire as well as a tactical brain in combat; Decoy Octopus, master of disguise; Vulcan Raven, brute strength of the group if you will; Revolver Ocelot, a fancy shot with a revolver; Psycho Mantis, the psychic of the group, and Wolf here of course, an expert in swordsmanship."

The man sat back down upon his chair and continued to stare at Wolf. All the men were now. Wolf thought he was getting too much attention for his own good from the Master.

"Before our meeting I insist you fill your stomachs with good food and drink. I daresay that the cook will be more than pleased to see some satisfied eaters,"At his words, several servants rushed in with plates with many dishes. The table was filled for every inch of room it had with silver platters, bowls and other things. "Dig in chaps! Plenty to go around! I hazard a guess there is enough for seconds too."

'Syaoran. That Cobra Unit name ring any bells?' thought Wolf.

'_Not really…Maybe if I met some of these people. Maybe you can organise something?'_

'What good excuse could I have for that? And I doubt they would…'

'_Why wouldn't they? You guys are in the same unit.'_

'Touché…'

'_Just try something. Now hurry up and leave. I can't bear to see food when my side hasn't eaten for 4 years.'_

'So that explains why you're so cranky sometimes.' Wolf joked.

'_Well what would you be like if you've been hibernating for that long with no food?'_

_

* * *

_A/N: Soooorrrry that took a while to make. I got more work to do at school damn it!


End file.
